Suffer The Children
"Suffer The Children" is the second episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. It was released on September 25, 2018. Summary (Unofficial) Beginning the next morning after the end of the end of "Done Running", the children of the Ericsson's Boarding School Group vote to exile Clementine and AJ out from the school for Marlon's death. The raiders that Marlon had been working with, known as Delta, are planning to attack the school and capture all of its occupants in one go. Over the course of two weeks, Clementine leads the group in fortifying the school for the impending raider attack while also dealing with a ghost from her past. Plot TBA In-Game Questions and Answers TBA In-Game Decisions TBA Ending Stats * Lilly ** You left her feeling Unconvinced (said AJ can take care of himself) ** You left her feeling Unsettled (said that you're not Lee) ** You left her feeling Unimpressed (said she'll die first) * Ruby ** You left her feeling Grateful (buried Ms. Martin) ** You left her feeling Disgusted (burned Ms. Martin) * Louis ** You left him feeling Guilt-Ridden (saved Louis) ** You allowed him to be Kidnapped (saved Violet) * Violet ** You left her feeling Vengeful (saved Violet) ** You allowed her to be Kidnapped (saved Louis) * Tenn ** You left him feeling Ashamed (called him sweet) ** You left him feeling Despondent (made him thoughtful) * Alvin Jr. ** You left him feeling Repentant (said what AJ did was wrong) ** You left him feeling Justified ' (said what AJ did was justified) * '''James ' ** You left him feeling 'Trusted ' (said you originally came from Georgia) ** You left him feeling 'Appreciative ' (said otherwise) * '''Mitch ** He is Dead by Lilly's hand * Abel ** He is Captured Credits *Clementine *Lilly *Alvin Jr. *Violet *Louis *Tennessee *Rosie *Aasim *Willy *Ruby *Mitch *Omar *Abel *James *Sullene *Dorian *Yonatan *Ms. Martin (Zombified) *Marlon (Corpse) Impacts Season 1 A New Day *Lilly will mention killing "that girl" (Carley) or "that guy" (Doug), depending on who Lee chose to save. Clementine will remind Lilly that it was Carley/Doug, expressing anger to her for causing their deaths. **Later in the episode, Violet will ask Clementine about Lilly in Marlon's office. Clementine will tell her that Lilly is a horrible person, who murdered someone by gunning them down in an argument years prior. She will mention Carley/Doug and speaks warmly about these two, regarding their efforts to help protect the group, and their refusal to be pushed around by Lilly. Long Road Ahead *Lilly will mention Lee's decision to leave her behind or allow her to stay with the group. No Time Left *AJ can bring up Clementine killing Lee (if you shot him) or not killing him (if you left him to turn). Season 2 No Going Back *Clementine will have a missing ring finger on her left hand if she went alone with AJ. **If Clementine chooses to go with Louis, whilst playing piano, he asks what happened to her finger then Clementine responds to him, explaining how she lost it. *Clementine will have a scar on her forehead if she went with Kenny. *Clementine will have a scar on her left cheek if she stayed at Wellington. *Clementine will have "AJ" inked on her right hand if she stayed with Jane at Howe's Hardware. Season 4 Done Running *Abel will have a missing arm if Clementine pushed him into the walkers. *Clementine will have in her room any collectibles she has collected and put up. *Tenn's drawing will appear in Clementine's room if she put it up. The drawing will have Tennessee, Sophie, Minerva, assumed walkers, along with AJ and Clementine (Determinant). Deaths *Ms. Martin (Zombified) *Mitch *Yonatan Promotional Poster Trivia *First appearance of James. *First appearance of Sullene. *First appearance of Dorian. *First appearance of the Delta. *First (and last) appearance of Yonatan. *First (and last) appearance of Ms. Martin. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Mitch. *Last appearance of Marlon. (Flashback, Corpse) *The Fireman Toy that Tennessee gives AJ if you make AJ feel Justified over Marlon's death is not counted as a collectible despite the fact it can be placed on the drawer in Clementine's room. *This episode has a total of 3 collectibles, a Boar Skull, a Mushroom and a Venus Flytrap. This is half of what episode 1 had. *This episode marks the return of Lilly, who has been missing since "Long Road Ahead". **As of this episode, Clementine and Lilly are the only two characters from Season 1 that are confirmed alive. *This is the second consecutive episode of the video game to not feature any determinant character deaths. **This episode does, however, force the player into deciding whether to save Louis or Violet at the end of the episode. Whoever you do not save does not die, however, and they are taken by the Delta raiders alongside Omar and Aasim, leaving their fate unknown. *This episode marks the first time that the events of the Comic Series are directly referenced in the Video Game, when James tells Clementine about his past as a member of the Whisperers and their attack on another group. *This episode features an easter egg focused on Randy Tudor. In the scene where Clementine and Violet are watching the stars, if the player lets the game idle for a few seconds, a new constellation will appear, in the shape of a mustache. Connecting the dots will result in Randy's face appearing in the sky. He will smile, wink at the player and disappear, leaving the message "He will remember that." in the HUD after doing so. Goofs/Errors *If Clementine shot Lee and Lee asked her to handcuff the zombified security guard instead of himself, AJ will still tell Clementine that she shot him while he was handcuffed. *Lilly will mention that Lee was the one who decided to abandon her on the side of the road in Season 1 even if the player didn't actually choose an option and had Kenny decide her fate instead. Bugs TBA Deleted Sequences TBA Videos Trailers The_Walking_Dead_-_The_Final_Season_EPISODE_TWO_TRAILER Gameplay The Walking Dead - The Final Season "You're Still Little" Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception References Category:Season 4 (Video Game) Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes